Beach Retreat
by Lover of Reid
Summary: Taking a relaxing vacation in Virginia Beach, things quickly take a turn for the worse for the Red Cell team when Sarah is kidnapped. Will they find her? I don't own CM:SB.
1. Relaxation and Panic

**A/N: Here is the first chapter of the story. Sorry it's a little short. Please read and enjoy:)**

Chapter 1- Relaxation and Panic

Upon the sand covered shores of one of Virginia Beach's semi-secluded beaches the weather was perfect; sun shining brightly in a cloudless sky, accommodated by a gentle breeze. For the Red Cell family it was complete paradise; their chance for a peaceful vacation, a much needed break from all the horrendous cases they had been working. There as a family they were taking advantage of the perfect weather.

Lying stretched out across the giant sheet they had spread across the sand Beth and Gina smiled as they watched the activity at the water's edge. Standing ankle deep in the cool ocean water, hunched over, Sam and Mick dipped Wyatt's and Madeline's wiggling feet into the water while Prophet stood standing Sarah's hand as she splashed around with the oncoming waves. Hearing the sounds of their children's laughter carried from the water upon a gentle breeze Beth and Gina couldn't help but giggle as well. Catching the smell of the salt water mixed within the air Beth's giggles were cut short as the feeling of nausea started to build. Still giggling herself Gina glanced over to Beth.

Seeing her friend sitting straight up with her hand over her mouth Gina quickly ceased her giggling. Overwhelmed with curiosity and worry for Beth Gina asked,

"Beth, you ok? You look like you might be sick."

Swallowing back the nausea Beth shook her head,

"I'm ok, I just felt a little nauseous when I smelt the salty air carried up from the water, but I'm good now."

Perplexed by Beth's response Gina questioned,

"The salty air made you feel nauseous?"

Cheeks burning pink with embarrassment Beth nodded her head. Still overly curious about what could be making Beth sick Gina questioned,

"Do you think you might be coming down with something?"

Astonished that Gina had yet to figure out what was going on a huge smile spread across Beth's face as she replied,

"Oh I'm definitely coming down with something, just not what you think it is."

Right at that moment the realization behind Beth's words finally clicked in Gina's mind. With a smile spreading across her own lips Gina replied,

"Oh my God Beth you're pregnant?"

Her smile growing even bigger Beth nodded her head,

"Yep, I found out just a few days ago. According to my doctor I'm about six weeks along. I already told Sam, we were planning on telling the rest of you guys this evening at dinner."

Giddy from the surprising news a giggle escaped Gina's lips as she said,

"I can't believe it. Don't worry I won't tell Mick, and Prophet, I'll leave the honors to you and Sam for dinner tonight."

Just as Beth nodded her head in thanks they were joined by Sam, Mick, Prophet, and the kids. As the guys collapsed onto the sheet Beth asked,

"You kids have fun out there?"

Positioning himself behind Beth Sam nodded his head,

"We sure did. Madeline, Wyatt, and Sarah couldn't get enough of it, they kept laughing."

With a sly grin upon his lips Gina replied,

"Yeah we heard a lot of laughter, but we weren't sure if it was really the kids, or you guys."

Understanding what the two sunbathing women were doing Mick and Sam silently nodded to each other in agreement. As the two conspiring men rose to their feet Prophet quickly rounded up the kids so that they weren't in the way. Just as he did this Mick and Sam simultaneously scooped Beth and Gina up into their arms, a mischievous glint shining in their eyes as Mick said,

"Well ladies, since you both thought it would be funny to joke around with us, I guess it's your turn to play in the water."

At the mention of the water both Beth's and Gina's eyes widened in fear as they kicked and screamed in retaliation as Mick and Sam made their way towards the water. Sitting on the sheet with Madeline and Wyatt positioned in front of him, and Sarah behind him playing with the sand Prophet couldn't help but laugh his head off at his teammates as Mick and Sam threw Gina and Beth into the water. As he watched Beth and Gina emerge from the water with challenging death glares upon their faces Prophet already knew what would happen next. Sure enough, as a response for being tossed into the water, Beth and Gina started splashing Mick and Sam. Laughing once again Prophet turned to get Sarah's attention so she could see her parents acting silly, but when he turned around Sarah wasn't seated behind him like she was before.

Fresh overwhelming panic consumed Prophet. Jumping to his feet, gathering Madeline and Wyatt up in his arms in the process, Prophet quickly made his way to the water. Breathing heavily from running across the sand Prophet stopped at the water's edge. Noticing Prophet's presence the smile already positioned on Gina's face started to grow, only to dissolve completely once she noticed his chest heaving laboriously, causing her to cease splashing as Mick. Taking note of Gina's stilled form Mick, Beth, and Sam ceased splashing as well, while finally acknowledging Prophet's added presence. Upon seeing the look of pure panic on Prophet's face Sam, Beth, and Mick immediately became worried, and walked out of the water…

**A/N: How will the guys react to Prophet's news that Sarah is missing? For the record, this is the last time I plan on making Beth get pregnant. The only other time there will be a pregnancy will be if I make Gina get pregnant some time in the future. But this will definitely be the last time Beth gets pregnant. Send me a review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Overwhelming Truth

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. There's isn't a lot of action, but there definitely is a lot of raw emotions. I want to give thanks to Sunshinecutiebre for sending me a review. I think you are the only person who reads it so far, or at least was nice enough to send me a review. I want to read your reviews, and see what you think. So if you do read it please send me a review and tell me what you think. Enjoy:)**

Chapter 2- Overwhelming Truth

Stepping onto the warm, dry sand, as Sam calmly extracted Wyatt from Prophet's iron grip, Beth looked around in search of Sarah. Fear flowed freely through Beth's body when she was unable to locate her daughter. Far off in the distance, trapped within the confines of her fear-locked brain Beth heard as Sam, talking calmly to Prophet, asked,

"Deep breaths Prophet, deep breaths… There you go. Now, tell us what happened that made you run all the way down here to us…Where's Sarah?"

Breaking free of her fear-locked brain Beth turned to Prophet. Eyes locked on her colleague's face Beth watched as a mixed expression of grief and guilt covered Prophet's face as he replied,

"I…I don't know where Sarah is Sam, she's gone. She's just disappeared. One minute she was sitting behind me playing in the sand, and the next when I turned around to gain her attention so she could watch you guys playing in the water, she was gone. I don't know how this could have happened Sam, I'm so sorry."

Panic erupted at full force from within Beth. Her body physically shaking Beth staggered over to Sam. Grabbing onto Sam's arm Beth once again stared at Prophet as she shakily asked,

"So, what are you saying Prophet, that someone kidnapped her?"

Down casting his face in guilt ridden shame Prophet nodded his head,

"Yes Beth, that's what I'm saying. I'm sorry."

Without responding to Prophet's apologetic words Beth spun around and started shouting Sarah's name in every direction. Sensing the severe emotional imbalance Beth was experiencing Sam, after quickly passing Wyatt into Gina's arms, grabbed Beth and pulled her into his arms. Safe within the secure confines of Sam's arms Beth released the sobs she had tried to maintain. Rubbing soothing circles onto Beth's back as her body was wracked with sobs Sam heard Beth tearfully whisper,

"Why Sam, why did this happen? Who could have taken her, WHO?"

Heaving a sigh Sam replied,

"I don't know Beth, but we are going to find her. I promise."

Adjusting Madeline in his arms Mick stepped forward and questioned,

"What exactly do you have in mind that we do Coop? Should we go inform the local authorities and then ask to be involved?"

Sam nodded his head,

"That's exactly what I had in mind. I just have to call the director, and let him know what's happening."

Gina nodded her head as well,

"Ok, we'll take Beth and go get everything together while you call him. That a way we can be ready to go as soon as you're done."

Nodding his head once again Sam followed the team back to their sheet. Retrieving his cell phone from within Beth's beach bag Sam wasted little time in dialing the director's number. After listening to the phone ring endlessly for a few minutes Sam heard someone answer,

"Director Fickler"

"Director, Cooper…"

Before Sam could say another word Director Fickler interrupted,

"Sam, not that I don't appreciate you calling me, but aren't you and your team supposed to be on vacation in Virginia Beach? Why are you calling me?"

Using his free hand to wipe his face another sigh escaped Sam's lips as he replied,

"Yes Jack, my team and I are on vacation, but something has happened to compromise it, which is why I've called you…" Sam took a deep breath to collect his thoughts, "Just a few minutes ago mine and Beth's eldest daughter, Sarah, was kidnapped right from under our noses while we were having fun in the water. Someone just walked up to our spot on the beach and took her…"

His voice ringing with sincere remorse Director Fickler replied,

"I'm terribly sorry to hear that Sam. I'll try and help you guys in any way I can. Have you alerted the local authorities?"

Sam shook his head to no one in particular,

"No we haven't alerted the local authorities yet, I decided to wait and do it after I spoke with you. I was actually hoping you could do me a favor Jack- talk with the local police chief and get him to allow us to assist with finding Sarah, and the man who took her."

Silence hung in the air for a moment before Director Fickler answered,

"I'll see what I can do Sam, but I don't think he will go for it; you are personally and emotionally involved in this. It goes against protocol and regulations."

His anger ignited Sam argued,

"I don't give a damn about regulations or protocol Jack! This is my daughter we are talking about. You and I both know what's at stake, as well as how long she has before the trail runs cold, and we never find her again. I can't let that happen. With me and my team aiding the locals we can speed up the process. Please Jack, talk with the Chief, and get him to let us help. The guys just finished packing everything up, so we'll be leaving for the local precinct here in a minute."

Allowing the last of his desperate plea to filter through his cell phone's speaker Sam waited. A sigh of surrender was heard on the other end of the line as Director Fickler replied,

"Alright Sam, I'll find the number of the Virginia Beach Police station and talk with the chief. But I want your word Sam that you, as well as the rest of your team, will keep your heads, and not do anything stupid, or something you will later regret."

For a fleeting moment the sensation of sweet success coursed through Sam's veins; smiling he happily answered,

"Of course Director, I promise you that we will all act accordingly and appropriately. Thank you."

Just as he ended the call so did the fleeting sensation of sweet success. In its place returned the terrifying feelings of fear and worry for his kidnapped daughter. Turning to his team and family standing with belongings already in hand Sam found them waiting for him. Walking over to where Beth stood Sam interlocked their hands before saying,

"The director has promised to help us by talking with the local police chief. What we have to do now is go report Sarah as missing to the local authorities. Beth and I will do that, while we do this I want the rest of you guys to take this stuff back to the hotel and grab any materials we might have brought with us to use while working the case to the Police station."

Looking around at his team Sam watched as they all mutely nodded their heads in somber agreement. Keeping his and Beth's hands interlocked Sam led the way off the warm sandy beach towards the hot cement sidewalk. The first step taken towards their new destination…


	3. Reported Missing

**A/N: Here is the next chapter in the story. I'm glad that someone has started to read my story and has sent me a review. To be truthful I am al little disappointed that not many people have read my story, or at least haven't sent me a review. Please, if you read my story, send me a review. I want to hear about what you think of my story. You can even be harsh with me about it, I can take it. Like always read and enjoy:)**

Chapter 3- Reported Missing

Body shaking in terror, her tiny hands bound, Sarah sat in complete darkness. Fresh tears flowed down her already moist face. The darkness that surrounded her scared her; she wanted to be let out, to see her mommy and daddy. The mean man who had taken her said that she could come out once she stopped screaming and crying, till then she would remain in the closet. Alone in the darkness Sarah continued to cry for her mommy and daddy to save her.

-CM:SB-

Approaching the main entrance doors of the Virginia Beach Police Precinct Beth froze in her tracks, the realization of what they were about to do paralyzing her. Stepping before his emotionally distraught wife Sam gave Beth's hand a gentle squeeze as he said,

"Come on Beth, you know what we have to do. You can do it."

Eyes shining with ever flowing tears Beth gazed up into Sam's calm face and questioned,

"Why Sam, why did this happen to us? We've basically become like all the other worried and distraught parents of missing children we deal with on a daily basis."

Hearing the distress in Beth's words Sam quickly pulled her into his warm embrace. Laying his cheek on the top of Beth's head Sam replied,

"I don't know why this happened to us but it did. But thankfully because of past case experiences we know how to handle it. And just like so many of those families we've helped in the past, we will get Sarah back safe, and bring her home to her family where she rightfully belongs."

Sensing Beth's newly calmed demeanor Sam continued,

"Now come on, let's get this part over with so we can start helping them as soon as possible; hopefully Director Fickler has already called and talked with the Chief about our case."

Reinvigorated by Sam's words Beth, pulling herself out of Sam's secure embrace, nodded her head. Eyes set on the door once more the newly victimized agents resumed their approach. Walking into the main check in area of the precinct, along with the uniformed woman seated behind the check in desk, the two agents were greeted by a tall uniformed gentleman. The man's physique said that he was a man of high rank and control. Without a doubt this man was the Chief of police.

As Sam and Beth continued to make their way forward the uniformed gentleman stepped out to meet them; holding out his hand the man said,

"Hello I'm Chief Ryan Samuels, you two must be Agents Sam Cooper and Beth Cooper…I'm sorry, I mean Griffith. I just got off the phone with your director not too long ago. He told me everything, and even though it goes against protocol, I'd be happy to accept your teams help in finding your little girl. But before we go any further I will need to ask you both some questions, so that I can gather the information I need to get her name out to the media, and public as well as for the Amber Alert. Is that alright with the two of you?"

Overjoyed by the fact that Chief Samuels had agreed to let them help both Sam and Beth nodded their heads, unable to speak. Like a restaurant host Chief Samuels slowly swung his arm out, motioning for them to follow him. Following in the Chief's shadow the three of them made their way through the crowded precinct to the Chief's office. Once they were safe and seated behind the closed door of Chief Samuel's office Chief Samuels, now seated behind his desk, leaned forward, and asked,

"Now for the record, what is your child's full name and age? As well as what she and you yourselves were doing at the time she was taken?"

Taking a second to clear his throat Sam replied,

"Her name is Sarah Elayne Cooper; she is just over two and a half years old…"

Finding herself able to speak Beth interceded,

"Sam and I were having fun in the water with two of our other teammates when Sarah was taken. Sarah was up on shore, sitting on the sheet we had laid out, playing in the sand. Our other teammate, Agent Jonathan "Prophet" Simms, was sitting just in front of her with our younger son, and the eight month old daughter of our other two teammates, Agents Mick Rawson and Gina LaSalle. He didn't hear or see anything; he was too busy laughing at the four of us."

Taking notes of the prudent information Chief Samuels gave a nod of his head as he asked,

"And do either of you have a recent photo of Sarah that we can broadcast to the public?"

Without pausing to consider the question Sam pulled out his wallet, extracting a folded up photo from the money slot. It was a photo of Beth, Sarah, and Wyatt, taken just a few months ago. As he gazed down at the photo of the three people who meant the world to him, a feeling of longing started to burn in the pit of Sam's stomach. He would find Sarah, and make their family whole again. Reluctantly Sam gave the photo to Chief Samuels. Taking the time to examine the photo thoroughly Chief Samuels commented,

"This should do perfectly. We can scan it onto the computer and crop it so that Sarah is the only one in the picture. I will be sure to return it to you as soon as it's done."

Sam nodded his head,

"Thank you Chief Samuels. Ummm…If you don't have any more questions for us would it be possible for you to show us to an area in the office where we can set up? The rest of our team should be here shortly, and I'd like to get started as soon as they get here."

Flipping through his notes Chief Samuels shook his head,

"I don't have any more questions. If you'd follow me I'll show you to a space we have available at the back of the station."

The space that Chief Samuels showed them was perfect. It was moderately sized furnished with a small round wooden table with five chairs surrounding it, along with three additional chairs scattered around the small area. It was as if the work area had accommodated to their needs as well as to the number of people in their group. Impressed by what he saw Sam turned to Chief Samuels and said,

"This will do perfectly Chief Samuels, thank you."

Chief Samuels gave a single nod of his head,

"You're quite welcome; I'll leave the two of you to prepare for your team's arrival. I'm going to work on activating the Amber Alert; I'll let you know what I hear anything."

As Chief Samuels made his way back to his office Beth collapsed into one of the five chairs around the table. Taking the chair beside Beth Sam slowly lowered into the seat. Keeping her eyes downcast looking at the table Beth asked,

"How are we supposed to do this Sam? We barely have any information that can give us anything, and we have even less materials to work the case."

Taking into consideration the two dilemmas that Beth had mentioned Sam grasped her hand again as he replied,

"We will work this case like we've worked all the other cases. We've started cases after being given less information than we have now, and we've been able to solve them. This case is no different. As for the shortage of our materials, I'm sure Chief Samuels won't mind if we temporarily use some of his things. Now don't forget, even though we don't have all of our materials we will still have Garcia to help us."

At the mention of their technical analyst's name Beth's eyes widened,

"Oh God Garcia, Sam we'll have to call her and give her a heads up on what's happening, before we do anything else."

Remaining silent Sam quickly extracted his phone from Beth's discarded bag and dialed Garcia's number, putting the phone on speaker so they both could hear. As they listened to the repeated ringtone a sense of dread fell over them from the message they were being forced to give their friend. After what felt like an eternity to the nervous and emotionally distraught agents they heard the distinctive click of someone picking up their phone. On the other end a breathless voice answered,

"Office of the magical Penelope Garcia, how may I be of service?"

Sharing a quick glance with Beth Sam heaved a heavy sigh before he answered,

"Hey Penelope, you have me and Beth on speaker."

Her voice mixed with curiosity and surprise Garcia replied,

"Hey guys this is an unexpected surprise. I thought you guys and the rest of the team were on vacation in Virginia Beach? Why are you guys calling me?"

Hating to be the one to have to deliver the news yet another weighted sigh escaped Sam's lips as he replied,

"We called you Garcia because there is something we need to tell you…Just over an hour ago while we were all distracted; having fun in the water and on the beach someone…someone walked up and kidnapped Sarah while she was sitting behind Prophet, playing in the sand."

An icy silence was all that was heard on Garcia's end of the line. She seemed to be in shock from Sam's words. It seemed safe to say that she hadn't expected to hear the words that Sam had just spoken. Suddenly a sniffle broke through the icy silence; her voice shaking with raw emotion Garcia answered,

"Oh my God, I…I can't believe it. How can someone do such a thing, and to you guys? What's your plan of action? How can I help?"

Clearing his throat Sam replied,

"We don't know who could have done this either Penelope. We actually just finished talking with Virginia Beach Police's Chief of Police, Chief Samuels; he's agreed to let us assist him and his men on the case thanks to Director Fickler's generous persuasion."

Her mind already made up Garcia interrupted,

"That's it I'm coming down there to help you guys as well."

Eyes filled with shock and disbelief Beth replied,

"No Garcia, there is no reason for you to drive in your car for over three hours just to be here with us. We need you in front of your computers as our link to the information super highway. Besides, aren't you supposed to be helping Hotch and his team on their case?"

Determination rang clearly in Garcia's voice as she replied,

"Who said anything about me driving? I plan on taking the jet, and get there in half the time. Besides Hotch and the guys just got back from their case, they no longer need me, you guys do. And by taking the jet I can still be of service to you guys with all things technology. It doesn't matter what you say Beth, I've already made up my mind. As soon as I disconnect here I'm going to call Director Fickler, and inform him of my intended plans, and then I'll be on the jet heading your way. Face it Beth, you guys are the ones who need me the most right now, so that's where I'm headed."

Knowing full well that there was no way to talk Garcia our of her intended plan of direction Beth, heaving a sigh of surrender, answered,

"Alright Garcia you win. Be sure to call us a little while before the jet lands so that we can send Mick or Prophet to meet you."

Giddy with victory Garcia replied,

"Thank you, I will be sure to call you guys, Garcia out."

Slumping down further into her chair as the call was ended Beth took a glance around their designated work area, and thought, 'well at least we have enough chairs for everyone. It's as if Chief Samuels knew that we'd have someone else come to join our numbers.' From down the hall there came the sound of multiple approaching feet causing Beth to stir from her thoughts. Turning in the direction that the sound resonated from Beth and Sam were greeted by the sight of Mick, Prophet, Gina, Madeline, and Wyatt coming towards them with a police guided escort. Just the mere sight of Wyatt teeter-tottering alongside their teammates, holding onto Prophet's aiding hand was enough to lighten Beth's mood.

Reaching the work area Gina held out a small duffle bag to Beth as she explained,

"A change of clothes for both of you, we figured that you guys would want to get out of those damp bathing suits and into some more comfortable, dry clothes."

Giving Gina a smile of relieving thanks Beth retrieved the duffle bag, and removed both sets of clothes from its depths. Her change of clothes in hand Beth turned to the officer who hand guided Mick, Gina, and Prophet here, now standing next to the separating wall partition, and asked,

"Excuse me, where are your restrooms?"

Extending his arm, pointing to the hallway to their right the officer replied,

"Go straight down the hall, and the restrooms will be on your right."

Nodding her head in thanks Beth, with Sam right behind her, made their way down the designated hallway; returning a few minutes later dressed in their dry, comfy clothes Beth and Sam joined their teammates seated around the table, retaking their seats from before. Barely giving them enough time to get comfortable Prophet eagerly asked,

"So what's the word? I'm guessing that based on the fact that Officer Deckerson led us to this work area that the chief has agreed to let us assist them on the case?"

Keeping his face neutral Sam replied,

"You guessed right Prophet. Chief Samuels had already talked with Director Fickler by the time Beth and I got here. He had no objections about us helping him and his men with the case. We do have a little surprise though."

An expression of pure confusion covered Mick's face as he questioned,

"A surprise; exactly what kind of surprise are we talking about here?"

Picking Wyatt up off the floor and seating him securely in her lap Beth replied,

"Garcia is flying down in the Bureau's jet to join us. Sam and I called her a little while ago to inform her of what happened, and in the process she decided to come down here to work with us in person. She was bound and determined, and wouldn't take no for an answer. According to her, Hotch and his team have wrapped up their case, so she feels that we are the ones who need her more than anything."

Thinking over Garcia's reasons for flying down to work with them Gina shrugged her shoulders as she replied,

"Her reasons for coming down here are fairly reasonable. She understands the kind of situation that we are in, and wants to be here physically to help us. Not to mention that we would already have someone here to watch Madeline and Wyatt when we finally do have to go out and catch the SOB that took Sarah."

Nodding her head in agreement to Gina's words Beth turned to look at Sam. Expecting to find him nodding his head in agreement too Beth was surprised to find him staring intently at the table, deep in thought. Leaning over Beth gently placed her hand upon Sam's arm. Aroused from his thoughts by Beth's gentle touch Sam blinked his eyes a few times before answering,

"Hmmm, I'm sorry, what?"

Folding his arms across his chest Mick replied,

"You looked as if you were thinking pretty hard about something Mate. You weren't even following along with our conversation any more. Care to share what had you so consumed in your own thoughts?"

Taking a second to wipe his hand down his face Sam, looking around at everyone at the table, replied,

"I was just thinking that the guy who took Sarah must have taken her for a specific reason, not just as a spur of the moment decision. The way that he worked so that none of us saw or heard him means that this wasn't his first time taking someone else's child."

Trying to grasp at what Sam was saying Prophet questioned,

"So you think that this guy has done this before?"

Sam nodded his head,

"Yes and if he has then there should be other reports of children going missing on the beach just like Sarah…"

Understanding Sam's train of thought Mick interceded,

"And if we got a hold of each of those missing child reports then we may learn more about the Unsub. The types of child he prefers or anything that can help narrow down our search."

With a single nod of his head Sam once again rose from his seat as he replied,

"Exactly, I'm going to talk with Chief Samuels to see what he might know."

As Sam made his way around the table Mick quickly pulled out his phone and said,

"Good idea Coop. And while you do that we'll call Garcia to see what she can find out as well."

Placing the phone on speaker Mick quickly punched in Garcia's number. After just one ring they heard Garcia as she replied,

"You're up in the air with Penelope Garcia, whatcha go for me?"

Taking lead since the phone was his Mick replied,

"Garcia, we need you to run a search for any children who have gone missing here in Virginia Beach in the past few months."

The rhythmic sound of clicking computer keys could be heard in the background as Garcia replied,

"Hold on, just give me a sec…In the past few months a total of three children have been reported missing from Virginia Beach where you guys are at, all three of them were girls."

Intrigued by her findings Prophet inquired,

"What all can you tell us about each girl, P?"

After a few additional clicks Garcia replied,

"All three girls were from middle class families. They were each different ages, as well as from different areas of Virginia. Elise Montgomery was four and a half when she went missing, she was from Williamsburg. Her mother was a kindergarten teacher, and her father was a Biology professor at William and Mary. The second girl, Abigail Eastman was just two years old, from Waynesboro. Her mother was a director of a daycare while her father was an electrician. The third girl, Kelsey Welsh was just three years old, from Hampton. Her mother was a stay at home mom while her father was a deputy with the Hampton Police Department."

Writing down all the details of each girl Gina asked,

"Other than being from middle class families, do the girls share any other similarities Garcia?"

A gasp of surprise could be heard through the phone,

"Umm yeah there is definitely another similarity that the three girls shared. It appears that they all have a medium hued skin, or at least a tanned complexion, as well as brown eyes and black curly hair."

Listening to each of the girls' physical characteristics Beth's eyes nearly popped out of her head. All three girls had the same characteristics as Sarah. It was girls like her that the Unsub preferred to abduct. On the other end of the line they heard Garcia as she added,

"Hey Beth, you asked me earlier to let you know when we were close to landing. Well I just heard the captain say that we'd be landing in about fifteen minutes."

Taking a deep breath to calm her heightened nerves Beth said,

Alright thanks Garcia. We'll talk more about this once you get here."

As Beth and Garcia ended their call Beth turned to Prophet and asked,

"Prophet, do you mind going to the local air strip to pick up Garcia?"

Prophet shook his head no as he rose from his seat,

"Of course Beth, it's no problem. I'll just have to ask Officer Deckerson the exact name and location of the air strip so that I can enter it into my GPS. I'll see you guys in a little while with our tech Goddess."

Just as Prophet walked away Sam returned with flyers in hand. Attaching the three flyers to the bare bulletin board Sam collapsed back into his seat. Jabbing his thumb back towards the three photos Sam commented,

"These are the flyers of the three girls that have gone missing on the beach in the past few months. Right off the back Chief Samuels wasn't able to recall any specifics about the girls, so he's having their reports and case files brought up from storage. He was however able to give me their names…"

At that moment Beth held her hand up to stop Sam in his sentence as he said,

"We already know their names. We called Garcia and had her run a search for all missing children abducted from the beach over the past few months. She also provided us with background information on each of them, which Gina made sure to take notes on. But if it's alright with you, I'd like to not reiterate that information, at least not right now."

Beth's hand now lay upon the table Sam covered it with his own and gave it a squeeze of understanding. Glancing around the table at everyone for the first time since rejoining the table Sam seemed to finally notice the missing adult member of their team. Swiveling his head back around to Beth Sam asked,

"Where's Prophet? He was here when I left a few minutes ago."

Repositioning their wiggling son upon her lap Beth replied,

"Prophet has gone to pick up Garcia from the air strip. He left a little while ago, and should be back shortly."

Relieved that nothing serious had happened to their teammate Sam settled into his chair. As the mood around their work area began to calm down, the team itself was engulfed in silence. Each person locked up within their own minds, reviewing the new information that they had just received. Time seemed to stand still as they waited for Prophet's return and Garcia's arrival…


	4. Here Comes the Calvary

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Sorry it took me so long to get it posted. I have been working on publishing another story, as well as preparing for classes to start (today unfortunately). I'll try to continue posting new chapters as regularly as I can. Like always, read and enjoy:)**

Chapter 4- Here Comes the Calvary

Nearly half an hour later the four remaining Red Cell team members were greeted by the sound of someone fast approaching in high heeled shoes. Without needing to look into the busy hallway everyone knew that Garcia and Prophet had finally arrived. Popping through the partitioned doorway walked Garcia laden down with her rock hard computer case that held her three FBI databased laptops. A mini arsenal from her computer realm back at Quantico; maintaining her fast pace Garcia zeroed in on her broken family seated around the wooden table.

Carefully depositing her armor shelled computer case upon the table Garcia headed straight for Beth. Squatting down effortlessly beside Beth's chair, immediately taking note of her red, puffy eyes, and quivering lip Garcia pulled Beth into a hug. No longer able to hold back her hormonal tears Beth sobbed into Garcia's shoulder, her body shaking in time with her sobs. Working to soothe Beth's hysterical sobs Garcia gently rubbed circles over Beth's back as she said,

"SHHH! Its ok Beth, just let it all out. We'll find the bastard who took Sarah; we'll teach him a lesson he'll never forget, and we'll get Sarah back…SHHH! I promise, now that I'm here I will do anything and everything to help you guys, whatever it takes to get Sarah back."

Her emotionally overloaded sobs finally coming to an end Beth reluctantly pulled away from Garcia's embrace. Sniffling slightly Beth replied,

"Thanks Garcia I really needed that; I feel so much better now that I finally let it all out."

A friendly smile spread across Garcia's lips. Giving Beth's shoulder a reassuring squeeze she replied,

"It's alright my Beth. Everyone needs to let their emotions loose once in a while. Contrary to what people believe crying isn't a sign of weakness. It shows people that you are human like everyone else. So don't be afraid to show it."

As Beth nodded her head and gave Garcia a watery smile, from across the table, with determination ringing strongly in his voice, Mick spoke,

"One thing is for sure Garcia; you were completely right about what you said about Sarah and the bastard who took her. We will find her, and when we do we will definitely teach the bastard a lesson he will NEVER be able to forget. No one gets away with trying to mess with our interlocked team and family."

All around the table as Mick spoke Garcia could see Prophet, Gina, Sam, and even Beth nodding their heads in complete agreement. The Unsub would certainly wish that he hadn't of done what he did once they got a hold of him. You don't get away with something like this. Ignoring the spooked out chill that shivered down her back, and feeling the need to change the subject, Garcia asked,

"Alright, so have you guys made any new discoveries since I last talked with you all on the jet? Prophet wouldn't tell me anything during the car ride here."

Shifting slightly in his chair to look at Garcia proper Sam replied,

"I talked with Chief Samuels about any missing children from the beach in the past few months while the rest of the guys talked with you. Chief Samuels wasn't able to give me any specific details, but he did give me each child's missing person's flyer, as well as having one of his officers' fish out their reports out of storage. Other than that, and the fact that we figured out that the Unsub targets little girls with black curly hair, tanned complexion, and brown eyes, that's about it."

Nodding her head Garcia, after pulling an extra chair over to the table, quickly extracted one of her three laptops from her case. Shrugging her shoulders as she looked at Sam Garcia suggested,

"Well, since the officer hasn't made it back from storage yet with the records I can look them up on the database, and maybe see what else there may be on each previously abducted girl?"

Liking the idea of being able to continue with the investigation without having to waste any more of Sarah's precious time Sam nodded his head as he replied,

"Alright Garcia, work your magic for us…And while you're at it can you also see if there is any reports of the girls being found, dead or alive? I know it's something that none of us want to think of, but we have to consider all alternatives that could arise in this investigation, no matter what they may be."

Swallowing back the bile that had built up in her throat Garcia gave a reluctant nod of her head in understanding of Sam's request. As she began typing away on the keyboard, her fingers flying over the keys, Wyatt immediately became transfixed, and slightly hypnotized by them. Then, just as he started to reach his hand out towards the interesting noise maker Sam quickly removed Wyatt from Beth's lap, placing him instead upon his own. His puppy dog eyes swimming with disappointment and confusion Wyatt gazed up at Sam's face. Smiling down at the little charmer that was his son Sam said,

"Sorry buddy, but we can't allow you to play with that. It's Aunt Pen's FBI laptop. You break it, you buy it."

Leaning forward, giving Wyatt a playful smile Beth added,

"And we don't want to have to buy it."

Continuing to type away all the parameters Garcia interceded,

"Not to mention Aunt Pen would be in humongous trouble with the bearded man, and the Dragon Lady."

All around the table a soft laughter erupted. The names that were created for Director Fickler and Chief Strauss for the kids were just too cute and funny not to laugh at. Garcia, with her own laughter still tickling her throat, brought it to an abrupt halt, her fingers frozen in place from what she had upon her screen. As her eyes darted across the page, the horrified look on her face growing as she took in the information that the newly found document contained. Watching the horrified expression upon her fellow blonde friend's face Gina immediately became concerned. Transferring Madeline into Mick's arms with a single fluid movement Gina maintained the fast momentum by rocketing to her feet.

Coming around the table to stand behind Garcia, who was sitting as still as a stone statue in her chair, Gina slowly and carefully placed her hand upon Garcia's shoulder. Feeling Garcia's body jump at her sudden unexpected physical contact, as well as Garcia jump back to life in her chair, Gina leaned down closer to Garcia's ear as she said,

"Sorry Garcia, I didn't mean to startle you like that. The horrified expression upon your face concerned me. I wanted to make sure that you're ok. Is what you're reading pertaining to the case?" Gina saw Garcia mutely nod her head, "Well, do you think you can fill us in on what the document says? You can sugar coat it if you feel you need to."

Gulping back yet another build up of bile in her throat Garcia looked frantically around the crowded table, desperately searching for an alternative way out. Seeing none a sigh of defeat blew from Garcia's lips as she answered,

"Like Sam had requested I looked for additional reports on any possible findings of the other girls…Well I found them, three separate reports- one for each missing girl to be exact…" Garcia gulped again, "All three reports appear to be identical to one another. A-according to the reports all three previously missing girl was found dead, buried beneath the sand on the beach they were abducted from. The area they were discovered in was the highest and driest part of the beach directly beside where the giant fishing pier begins. Based on the ME's report each girl was killed after being missing for at least forty-eight hours. After exhuming all three bodies searched the area for any clues; all that they were able to uncover were several cigarette buds buried under a light dusting of sand next to Kelsey Welsh's body. Unfortunately they were unable to obtain DNA from the cigarette buds because the Unsub removed the filters from each cigarette…"

Absorbing the disturbing information that Garcia had uncovered Sam could see the hesitancy in Garcia's eyes from the next piece of information. Not wanting to personally find out what other devastatingly horrid information the reports could hold Sam reluctantly encouraged,

"Keep going Garcia, it's alright. We need to know everything that is in those three reports. Whatever it is we can handle it."

Even though she didn't agree with Sam's last words Garcia continued,

"A-according to the ME reports on the girls all three of them had multiple bruises on both of their arms. The ME stated that the bruises were likely sustained by being handled roughly by someone with considerable strength as well as a strong grip…"

Feeling unable to read anything else that the reports might contain Garcia closed the computer, putting a halt on the recitation of her findings. Beside Garcia, her face steadily turning greener by the minute, horrified by the information she had just heard, Beth rocketed to her feet as she raced towards the restrooms. Instinctively Sam rose to his feet about to follow her, but was stopped by Gina and Garcia. Rising simultaneously to their feet Gina looked to Sam and reassured,

"It's ok Sam, Garcia and I will handle it. Besides, I'm not so sure how much some of the other female officers here will like it if they walked into the women's room and found a guy standing around in there. They may get the wrong idea."

Recognizing the truth behind Gina's words Sam nodded his head as he returned to seat. Receiving Sam's nod of approval the two blonde-haired agents made their way towards the women's room. As they came to stand in front of the bathroom door Gina and Garcia paused, straining their ears so as to hear through the heavy wooden door. From within the bathroom, though muffled by the wooden object before them, came the all too distinctive sound of someone being sick.

Twisting the metal door knob Gina quickly opened the door. Stepping into the linoleum tiled room Gina and Garcia gazed down the line of stall doors. Spotting the only stall with a closed door the two blonde agents locked on to their target. Pausing again before the yellow stall door both Garcia and Gina remained cautious about what they were intruding upon. Knocking gently on the door so as not to startle Beth Gina spoke,

"Beth, it's me and Garcia. Can you please unlock the door so that we may come in? We just want to make sure you're ok. You scared all of us back at the table with the shade of green your face turned before you rocketed away."

Through the crack of the door they could hear Beth heave herself up off the cold tile floor, followed by the sound of metal sliding over metal as she unlocked the door. Swinging open on its own the stall door revealed Beth standing in front of its toilet, its seat still up from when she had been sick. Bracing her hand against the wall to steady herself Beth, her voice heavy with fatigue, said,

"Don't worry girls, I'm fine."

Not fooled for a second by Beth's words Garcia, with her arms crossed over her chest, and her eyebrows arched, countered,

"Sure you're fine. Come on Beth I may not be a profiler like the rest of you, but even I can tell that what you just said to us was a load of crap. You are anything but fine. You just finished being sick in the freakin' toilet."

Feeling the need to end Garcia's rant before it escalated too far Gina swiftly cut in,

"Alright Penelope I think she understands what you're trying to say. Now Beth, was it mainly the descriptions of the three girls' injuries that made you sick or was there another factor involved as well?"

Utterly perplexed by Gina's question and its true meaning Garcia returned her gaze to Beth, just in time to see her nod her head. As soon as she witnessed Beth's responsive action it was as if a light bulb had finally turned on within Garcia's brain. Staring at Beth with a wide eyed shocked expression Garcia shakily questioned,

"Oh my God Beth, are you pregs?"

Her pale cheeks burning bright with embarrassment Beth looked guiltily at Garcia as she replied,

"Yes Garcia I'm pregnant, which is the other reason why I became sick from hearing about the girls' injuries. Sorry I didn't tell you, but Sam and I had agreed to tell you after we had returned from vacation. We were planning on telling the rest of the guys tonight after dinner, but I guess now that will never happen."

Unable to help herself Garcia smiled as she pulled Beth into a hug, and replied,

"Don't be sorry Beth, I completely understand. This is so exciting, congratulations, I can't believe it, and despite what you may think, now is still the best time for you to share your news with Mick and Prophet; its news like this that will make dealing with what happened so much easier for them."

Still locked within Garcia's comforting arms Beth questioned,

"You really think that now is still a good time to tell Mick and Prophet?"

Releasing Beth from her embrace to look at her at arm's length Garcia answered,

"That decision is entirely up to you and Sam Beth. But yes I think that now is still a good time to tell them. Give them something good to think about while they are submerged in this terrible darkness. Do you think you're about ready to rejoin the guys now?"

Her mind made up on more than one decision Beth nodded her head. As one the three female agents exited the bathroom and made their way back towards the rest of their team. Coming up on the wooden table within their work area they watched as Mick was rejoined at the table by Sam and Prophet. The same single thought flowed through the three women's minds, 'what have Sam and Prophet been up to since we've been in the bathroom?' Keeping that thought in their minds the three women rejoined their male counterparts at the table.

Completely bypassing her previous chair Beth went to stand behind Sam. Placing her hands upon his shoulders Beth casually asked,

"So where were you and Prophet coming from? Gina, Garcia, and I saw the two of you rejoin Mick at the table, so what were you guys doing?"

Beneath her fingers Beth felt Sam's shoulders slump ever so slightly as he replied,

"We were coming back from speaking with Chief Samuels. He had a few follow-up questions for me, as well as a few questions for Prophet since he was beside Sarah when she was taken. He asked me to tell you that once you returned from the restroom to go join him in his office. He has a few follow-up questions for you as well, just routine."

Having expected Chief Samuels to have a few follow-up questions for the two of them Beth still couldn't help but be a little surprised at his timing. She had known this would happen, after all she and Sam were Sarah's parents, so they would need them to verify their story, separately. Knowing that it was her turn, and with her trail already in front of her Beth began to make her way to Chief Samuels' office.


	5. The Profile and a Surprise

**A/N: Here is the latest chapter in the story. Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've been extremely busy with other events in my life. Maybe now that that's all over I can spend more time writing and typing and get another chapter posted sooner. Like always read and enjoy:0**

Chapter 5- The Profile and a Surprise

Just over thirty minutes later Beth exited Chief Samuels' office, free to make her way back to her team. The questions that he had asked her were generic, and were exactly what she had expected. All Chief Samuels was doing was getting her view of what happened; something that Beth agreed whole-heartedly with, propelling herself straight into her side of the story. Satisfied with what he heard Chief Samuels let her go. In no time at all Beth walked back into her team's work area.

As soon as she was safely hidden behind the wall partition of their work area Beth released the sigh of relief that she had been holding in since leaving Chief Samuels' office. With the five pairs of eyes of her fellow teammates watching her as she walked around the table Beth collapsed into her chair. Overwhelmingly concerned for his wife's mental and physical well-being Sam grasped Beth's hand as he asked,

"Hey, you ok?"

Giving Sam a reassuring smile as well as a simple curt nod Beth replied,

"Yeah I'm fine; it actually wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I mean in previous child abduction cases we've worked we've always been on the law enforcement side doing our jobs as profilers. But never once have we ever examined the cases from the point of view of the disgruntled parent, and what they have to go through. What they experience is entirely different from our own; it's a complete 180 degree turn."

Down the table a pained expression consumed Mick's face as he nodded his head in agreement,

"You're completely right Beth; it truly is a completely different experience when you're in a position other than that of a profiler. I personally felt like I was stuck in Hell while I was in the position of a worried, miserable husband whose wife had been abducted. I hope I never have to experience that again."

From beside Beth Sam added,

"I felt exactly like Mick did with Gina when Dorns abducted you Beth. I was a complete wreck for the longest time, and I hated it."

Seeing the old glint of sadness glimmering dully in Sam's eyes Beth gently placed a kiss upon his cheek as she inserted herself within his arms. Resting her back against Sam's chest Beth looked around at her teammates, only to stop at Prophet. Seated at the table with his head hung down as if in shame, Prophet averted Beth's eyes, choosing instead to stare at the floor; pondering over what could cause her friend and teammate to act so strangely Beth realized that Prophet had been extremely quiet since she had returned from the restroom and again just now when she returned from Chief Samuels' office. The evidence, crystal clear, spoke for itself- Prophet was hiding something which was why he was being so quiet.

Hating the idea that Prophet felt the need to hide something from all of them, causing him to retreat back within himself Beth felt the urge to fix whatever problem Prophet might have. Continuing to look at Prophet's averted face Beth said,

"Prophet you have been so quiet since I returned to the table both times. You haven't said a single word. I can tell that you're hiding something, so tell us and get it off your chest."

Knowing that Beth was just trying to help him by getting him to open back up Prophet heaved a heavy sigh of surrender. Easily tearing his eyes away from the truthfully uninteresting floor Prophet raised his guilt filled eyes. Staring Beth square in the face Prophet confessed,

"It's my fault Beth. All of this is my fault. If I had just kept a closer eye on Sarah, insist that she play in the sand in front of me instead of behind me then none of this would have happened. I am so sorry Beth, Sam, please forgive me."

Seeing a tear of guilt-filled sadness slide down Prophet's cheek Beth quickly extracted herself from Sam's arms. With Sam right behind her Beth flew over to Prophet's chair. Kneeling down where she stood Beth felt her heart break for a second time when she saw the tortured expression painted on Prophet's face; covering Prophet's hand with her own Beth spoke,

"Prophet, you haven't done anything that would require me to forgive you. None of this was your fault, none of it. There is no way you or any of us could have known that someone would choose to abduct Sarah while she sat on the sheet with you, playing in the sand. It could have happened while any one of us was sitting on the sheet with her, and who's to say that the outcome would have been different if you had had her sit somewhere else on the sheet to play? Don't blame yourself for what happened, Prophet because I don't blame you."

Clapping his hand upon Prophet's shoulder in positive reassurance Sam added,

"Beth's right Prophet none of what happened out on the beach today was your fault. So don't beat yourself up over it. What happened happened no single person is at fault for any of it."

Both of their reassuring words sinking slowly into his mind's subconscious Prophet glanced around the small room. What he saw was Mick, Gina, and Garcia all nodding their heads in agreement with Beth's and Sam's words. Seeing that the rest of the team agreed with Beth and Sam, Prophet knew that it would be irrefutable, as well as just plain stupid to disagree with all of them. Bringing his eyes back to Beth Prophet allowed a small smile to flash over his lips; covering her comforting hand with his free hand Prophet nodded his head in agreement as well as he replied,

"Ok Beth, all of y'all have officially convinced me. I won't blame myself anymore for what happened. It also means so much to me that all of y'all have my back. I really appreciate it."

Smiling back in return a hint of a mischievous glint shined in Beth's eyes as she said,

"Our team is a family Prophet, and whether you like it or not you are a part of this family. So deal with it."

For a moment after hearing those words leave Beth's lips Prophet was left stunned and speechless. He had never expected to hear words like that flow from Beth's lips; he would expect such a cheeky response such as this from Mick, but not Beth. Even within his stunned and speechless state Prophet couldn't help thinking that Beth's words were somehow familiar to him. Then suddenly as if his brain had been electrically sparked back to life, Prophet recognized the familiarity in Beth's words. They were closely similar to the words that he had spoken to Beth after she was officially released from the hospital in Dallas nearly three years ago; hard to believe it has been that long ago.

Unable to help himself Prophet smiled at Beth like a drunken fool as a light yet hearty chuckle bubbled up in his chest. Happy to see his friend no longer in his guilty, depressive state, and the atmosphere more cheerful that gloomy Sam knew that they should all stay on the task at hand. Resuming his seat, complete with Beth once again seated with her back against his chest, Sam said,

"Alright guys, let's keep things moving. Talk to me about this Unsub's profile."

Picking up the offered baton Mick started,

"Well based on what we've already gathered the Unsub is most likely male. I'd say probably in his mid-twenties to early thirties…"

At that moment Gina picked it up,

"Looking at his behavior, and what all he has done, recently and in the past, he's most likely from a broken home."

Wanting to elaborate on Gina's freshly made statement Beth added,

"Going along with what Gina just said, the Unsub is recently divorced. He might have had a young daughter that was taken away from him in the divorce. If so then…then the girls he's abducting are surrogates for the daughter that was taken from him."

While Beth battled with the fresh tears prickling behind her eye lids Prophet cut in,

"Since all the abductions have been local, than its safe to bet that he's local to the area as well. And based on the amount of accurate precision he takes in his actual abductions he most likely stalks out his hunting area for a certain length of time before hand."

Nodding his head in agreement to everything Sam added,

"That was good guys; that was all really good. Now let's also take into consideration the cigarette buds that the local police found beside where Kelsey Welsh was buried. So he's a heavy smoker. He may also have a drinking problem due to the forced separation from his daughter that could explain why he handles the girls so roughly that he leaves bruises on their arms."

Separating himself mentally from the dim mindset of their Unsub Sam looked to Garcia and asked,

"Penelope do you think you can run a search of any recent divorce-custody cases with any males that fit the profile?"

Readjusting Wyatt's limp body in her arms Garcia nodded her head as she replied,

"Of course I can Sam. I just need someone to take this precious sleeping boy, and then I will get straight to work."

Like any good, loving mother would Beth rose from her seat, and gathered her son's sleeping form in her arms. Rocking Wyatt so that he wouldn't wake Beth heard another child's sleepy yawn from across the table. Turning in the direction that the new yawn came from Beth found Madeline cradled in Mick's arms, her eyes heavy with exhaustion. Sharing a knowing smile with Gina Beth commented,

"Well it looks like Wyatt isn't the only tired person in the group."

Looking over at the picture perfect position Madeline was in Gina continued to smile as she replied,

"Sure looks like it."

Quiet as a mouse, not making a single noise, Gina rose from her seat, and carefully gathered her sacked out daughter in her arms. Being the closest to the partitioned doorway Prophet jumped to his feet. Glancing at his exhausted niece and nephew Prophet offered,

"I'll go talk with Chief Samuels. Maybe he can let us use the precinct's recuperation room. That away we don't have to split up, the kids can sleep in there while we all continue working on the case."

Liking the sound of Prophet's suggestion Sam still glanced down at his watch-it was already a quarter to nine at night. Sarah had so far been missing for just over twelve hours. Pushing the thought out of his mind Sam nodded his head,

"Good idea Prophet. I don't see why Chief Samuels would object to it, and since it's already a quarter to nine, we can take turns sleeping in the room with the kids as well. We're all going to need all the sleep we can get while working this case…" Sam looked over to Beth, "Especially you Beth, in your current condition."

Confused by Sam's comment about Beth's current condition Mick looked back and forth between Beth's burning red face and Sam's calm face as he questioned,

"Sorry to question your words Coop, but I'm a little confused by what you just said. Care to elaborate a bit on Beth's 'current condition' for those of us that are still in the dark here?"

Continuing to stare Sam down Mick caught a hinted expression of that of a deer caught in headlights on Sam's face. He apparently hadn't realized till just then what he had exposed within his suggestion to Beth. Becoming mentally frantic to resolve the problem that he had created Sam sent an apologetic glance to Beth. Keeping her face calm and casual Beth nodded her head as she said,

"It's alright Sam; it was a simple slip of the tongue. It happens to all of us. Besides I think now is as good a time as any to tell our final two clueless agents, don't you?"

Taking a moment to comprehend Beth's words Sam couldn't help but agree. With a shrug of his shoulders Sam replied,

"I guess you're right Beth, now is as good a time as any. Would you like to do the honors then?"

Eyes sparkling with excitement, and a smile of joy painted on her lips Beth nodded her head enthusiastically. Swiveling herself around to face their two darkness encased teammates Beth's smile grew even bigger as she said,

"Well Sam and I were going to tell you guys this tonight at dinner, but because of what's happened I'm going to tell you now…I'm pregnant."

With both their eyes as wide as silver dollars and their jaws dropped open to the floor Prophet and Mick just stood there dumbfounded by the unexpected news. Unable to resist the deliciously adorable and blackmail worthy Kodak moment Garcia quickly pulled out her phone, and started to snap pictures. Finished taking her photos Garcia looked over at Gina standing beside Mick. As if they had read each other's minds identical mischievous grins appeared on both blonde's faces. Quickly making her way around the table Garcia came to stand beside Prophet.

Working together, on the count of three Gina and Garcia forcibly, yet gently closed Mick's and Prophet's mouths. For a final good measure to bring both guys back to reality the two blondes tapped Mick and Prophet on their cheeks. Just like they had hoped the one last slap on the cheek worked like a charm. Slow to react at first, as if awaking from a deep slumber, Mick and Prophet started to stir; blinking their eyes several times, and shaking their heads, anything to fully awaken their minds, the pair of them finally rejoined their teammates in the realm of reality.

Officially returned to the same realm of reality the two boys were greeted by the stinging, burning sensation coursing over their recently injured cheek. Massaging their red tinted cheek to try and relieve their discomfort Mick and Prophet looked around the room in a daze, not as strong as the one they were in after hearing Beth's news. After a few minutes of massaging the injured area upon his face and with it regained the use of his voice Mick stared accusingly at Gina as he asked,

"Why'd you go and smack me in the face Love? That bloody hurt."

Without skipping a beat Gina simply shrugged her shoulders,

"For good measure, Garcia and I just wanted to be sure that you and Prophet were still here with all of us in the real world. The two of you barely moved; you were like statues."

Slightly irritated by Gina's and Garcia's chosen course of action Prophet grumbled,

"W were still with y'all, believe me. We were just stone-cold shocked by Beth's announcement."

Right at that moment the full force of the true meaning behind Beth's words seemed to smack itself into the back of Prophet's and Mick's heads. With giddy smiles filling their faces both Prophet and Mick advanced one at a time towards Beth. Reaching her first Prophet pulled her into a hug as he said,

"Oh my God Beth congratulations, I still can't believe it though."

Taking Prophet's place when he had finally released Beth Mick interceded,

"I can't believe it either. I can honestly say that I never thought that I would hear that you were pregnant again after having Wyatt. Guess I was wrong, eh? Congratulations Beth, that's wonderful new, and I'm happy for you both."

As the atmosphere reduced back down to its normal setting Prophet, having remembered what he had been about to do before the big bombshell hit, said,

"Well I guess since you're finished with your surprising news, I'll go talk to Chief Samuels about the sleeping arrangements for the kids and for us temporarily."

Stepping out of the work area before anyone could respond Prophet made his way towards Chief Samuels' office. Returning five minutes later an expression of pure victory covered Prophet's face as he said,

"Chief Samuels said that it would be perfectly fine for the kids to sleep in recuperation as well as ourselves. He says that the room is down the hall, and is the first door on the left."

With their heading designated Beth and Gina started making their way to the recuperation room to put the kids to bed; and in Beth's case, as small bout of sleep before continuing to work on the case.


	6. An Exwife's Perspective

**A/N: Here is the newest chapter to the story. I would have had it uploaded earlier today but there was a problem with the site and it wouldn't let me upload the chapter onto my DocManager. Anyway, now the problem is fixed, and I am able to present this to you. Like always, read and enjoy:)**

Chapter 6- An Ex-wife's Perspective

Eyes filled with unshed tears, not wanting to let them fall out of fear of the mean man returning her to the dark abyss of the closet, Sarah cautiously looked around at her new, yet vague surroundings. She was in a small room, complete with a bed, a nightstand, and lamp, as well as a toy chest in the corner of the room. Looking at everything within her designated sleeping quarters Sarah could tell that the room was designed with a little girl in mind. Even the toys, at least the few that were left discarded and scattered on the floor, were ones that a girl would usually play with, including the cutest baby doll that Sarah had ever seen, lying on the floor at the end of the bed.

An overwhelming desire to have the doll and provide herself with friendship and comfort filled Sarah. Feeling herself tingling with bravery Sarah climbed down off the bed's flowery comforter and onto the littered floor. Quick as lightning she retrieved the doll. With her newly rescued companion securely in her arms Sarah climbed back up onto the bed. Untangling herself of the oversized t-shirt she had been made to wear Sarah pulled her legs back up to her chest, consumed once again by fear of what was happening, and held onto her new friend as she prayed for her nightmare to end.

-CM:SB-

Back at the Virginia Beach Police Department, within the confines of the Red Cell team's work area, and having just been awoken from her brief slumber, Garcia continued to work on her assigned task. Even while using the specified parameters of the team's profile Garcia still had to filter through thousands of perspective hits. But finally, after working at a nearly nonstop pace, and only taking a break to rest up because of Sam's orders, Garcia had managed to dwindle the suspect pool list down to ten people. After reading through each available file of possible suspects individually Garcia was 100% certain that she had found the guy that they had been searching for. With a smile of victory forming over her lips Garcia quickly glanced around at the select members of her team before turning to Mick, and asked,

"Hey Mick, can you please go get Cooper and Prophet? Tell them that I've found something they're going to want to hear."

Without questioning the blonde tech goddess the brunette Brit scurried down the hall to the recuperation room. Overflowing with curiosity over what Garcia had possible discovered Beth asked,

"What is it Garcia? Did you find a hit in the database of someone who fits the profile?"

Feeling the overpowering wave of curiosity flowing spontaneously from Beth Garcia quickly raised her hand in caution as she replied,

"Woe there Momma Bear just calm down a little, and cool your jets. Yes I did get a hit in the database, but I'd rather wait till everyone is here so that I don't have to repeat myself."

Giving Garcia an apologetic smile Beth replied,

"Sorry Penelope, guess I got a little carried away. I just want to find out who this guy is so bad, and where he's living at so we can get Sarah back."

Understanding perfectly the reason for Beth's unexpected, energized outburst Garcia nodded her head,

"I understand Beth. I want to help you guys find this guy just as bad so we can bring Sarah home."

From beside Beth Gina placed a comforting hand on Beth's shoulder as she added,

"It's the same for all of use Beth. We want to find this guy, bring Sarah home, and end this nightmare for good."

Walking into the work area from the hallway with Sam and Mick on either side of him Prophet added,

"Amen to that."

As the three men retook their seats at the table Sam looked over at Garcia and asked,

"Mick said that you've found something that we'd want to hear, Garcia?"

Giving her head an affirmative nod Garcia began,

"Well it took me a while but I was finally able to narrow the list down to just a few possible suspects. One name in particular within the list stands out considerably…Carson Young- twenty-six, from Norfolk, Virginia. He has just recently become divorced from his wife Harper Young, and they have one daughter, Hilary Young- four years old, whom Carson just lost custody of to his wife in the divorce. Another key factor is that by looking at Hilary's photo, all the victims including Sarah resemble Hilary."

His anger towards this Carson Young already building Prophet, while trying to remain calm and in control, asked,

"Got any more interesting information on this guy P?"

Garcia nodded her head,

"Yes I do- Carson is currently unemployed. He was recently fired from his maintenance job for indecent exposure to three separate minors- all girls."

Wanting to learn more about the guy from the wife's perspective Mick asked,

"Do we have a current address for Harper Young?"

Garcia clicked a few extra keys,

"She is currently living with their daughter in an apartment complex in the suburbs of Norfolk, Virginia. I've just sent the address to your PDAs."

Sam nodded his head,

"Alright-Mick, Prophet the two of you go question Mrs. Young. See what all you can find out."

Jumping to their feet, their minds set on the mission set before them, Mick and Prophet quickly made their way to the SUV…

_Ocean Ridge Apartment Complex _

Standing in the entry way of Harper Young's apartment Mick and Prophet stood there with Harper Young as she processed the reason for their visit. Still slightly confused Mrs. Young asked,

"You said that you're both with the FBI, and that you have some questions about my ex-husband? What exactly do you want to know?"

Being the one with the more level head Mick took point, and replied,

"Yes we do have some questions about your ex-husband, Mrs. Young. But before we ask them perhaps it would be better if we went into another room? Somewhere that you can sit comfortably while we talk?"

After listening to Mick's words Mrs. Young looked around at their confined surroundings, as if finally realizing where they were still standing. With a quick shake of her head Mrs. Young replied,

"Oh my God, I am so sorry. My mind seems to be working a little slow at the moment…Yes; we can speak in the living room. Please have a seat."

Following Mrs. Young into the living room, sitting down on the sofa across from Mrs. Young, Prophet asked,

"Mrs. Young, we know that you and your ex-husband just finalized your divorce. Can you tell us what happened to make the two of you get the divorce? Did he change somehow?"

With a mixed expression of sadness and regret painted over her face Mrs. Young bowed her head. Avoiding their eye contact entirely Mrs. Young stared intently down at her hands as she nodded her head,

"He did change; when Hilary was two Carson developed a drinking problem, which grew progressively worse over the past two years…He became an entirely different person when he drank, he became extremely violent. Usually he would hit me and smack me around, things like that. Then earlier this year Carson slapped Hilary across the face-that was the last straw for me. I filled out the divorce request papers the next day. During the divorce hearing the courts deemed him unfit to raise Hilary, and awarded me full custody. That really pissed him off; he said that he would do anything to get Hilary back- to prove that he was a good father…"

Looking at Mrs. Young with true sympathy Mick said,

"We're sorry for everything that you and your daughter have had to go through Mrs. Young. Um this may sound like a weird question, but do you know Carson's new place of residence?"

Her forehead creased from considering Mick's question Mrs. Young answered,

"Uh, last I heard he was literally renting a room at the Hilton Inn…" Confusion swiftly smoothed out the creases from Mrs. Young's face, "Why do you want to know where Carson is currently living? Do you think he has something to do with the missing girls on the TV?"

Trying to keep his face as neutral as possible Mick replied,

"Unfortunately Mrs. Young we do."

Not expecting to hear such a confirming response about her ex-husband's recent actions a look of pure shock covered Mrs. Young's face, her voice quivering as she questioned,

"What? You mean to say that Carson was the person who kidnapped those three girls that were found dead on the beach, and the most recent girl on the news? Why would Carson do that? What reason would he have for kidnapping those girls?"

Taking a second to share a quick glance with Mick Prophet calmly replied,

"Unfortunately ma'me we do believe that your husband is the one behind the kidnappings. Now because the case is still ongoing we can't give you any specific details, but what I can tell you, is that we believe your ex-husband is taking these girls as substitutes for Hilary. It's like you said, he wants to prove that he's a good father to her."

Replacing her shocked expression, a look of pure fear washed over Mrs. Young's face as she replied,

"Oh my God, I can't believe this. Do you think he'll try and come after Hilary? Are we in danger?"

Wanting to calm down and reassure the panic and fear stricken mother before him Prophet shook his head,

"No ma'me I don't believe that he will come after your daughter. But just to be on the safe side we will call the police precinct that we and our team are working out of, and we'll get an officer stationed here to keep watch, and protect you both as a precaution."

Allowing Mrs. Young enough time to compose herself, and for his words to completely sink in Prophet and Mick sat quietly, both keeping a close watch on the woman sitting before them. Finally after many tranquil minutes Mrs. Young had officially returned to her calm, collected self. Even after noticing the woman's calm composure Mick remained cautious as he asked,

"Thank you for your cooperation Mrs. Young. You've been a tremendous help to us and our investigation. I just have one last question, does your ex-husband have his own car, or did the two of you share one?"

Slightly perplexed by Mick's question Mrs. Young took a moment to ponder over it before she replied,

"He had his own car. It was an older model, over a decade old, but I can't remember which year it was. All I really do know is that it was a faded and beat up blue Nissan…Ultima I'm pretty sure."

Greatful for what little additional information she was able to provide them Mick nodded his head in understanding; they could have Garcia run a search into Carson's vehicle history once they got back to the precinct if it became necessary. Having received all the information that they could gather both Prophet and Mick rose from the sofa; with one last thank-you to Mrs. Young's help the two agents left the apartment, and back to the car so that they could get back to the precinct to fill the team in on what they had learned.


	7. A Name and a Place

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Sorry its taken me so long to upload it. There is a lot more talk, and a lot less action in the chapter. But I promise that there will be some action in the next chapter. Like always, read and enjoy:)**

Chapter 7- A Name and a Place

Arriving back at the precinct in what appeared to be a record time Prophet; after his short detour to speak with Chief Samuels, and Mick wasted little time in rejoining their teammates. Upon resuming their seats at the table Beth, while wiggling around in her chair as if she had ants in her pants, hastily questioned,

"Well, were you guys able to learn anything useful from Carson Young's ex-wife?"

Needing no further introduction the two returning agents recanted everything that Mrs. Young had told them. At the end of the divulging conversation, impressed by all that they had found Sam said,

"That was great work you guys. Everything that the ex-wife told you can help us locate where Carson is…" Sam turned his head to look over at Garcia, "Penelope, can you run through the guest registration lists of every Hilton Inn here in Virginia Beach, and find which one Carson's name is on? You may have to check everyone with the same first name and last name as him; he may be using a fake name. Also can you pull up his vehicle history reports so we can get an exact description on his car? That away we can get an APB out to the other officers already on the streets, and have them keep an eye out for his car."

With a hint of a sly smile on her lips Garcia nodded her head,

"Of course I can sir. Both of your requests will be easy as pie for me to do."

While she talked Garcia's fingers started flying across the keyboard at their usual rapid speed. Still a little curious about the ex-wife's reaction to what Carson had done Gina asked,

"So how exactly did Mrs. Young react emotionally when you told her what we believe her ex-husband had done?"

Shrugging his shoulders slightly while leaning forward in his chair Prophet replied,

"Actually, we didn't even get a chance to actually tell her what we believed Carson had done. Mrs. Young seemed to have figured it out herself, and started to question us about it."

Astonished by Mrs. Young's reaction both Beth and Gina just shook their heads, speechless, and unable to come up with an adequate witty response to Prophet's confessing words. Even though they had seen spouses in past cases react in similar ways to Mrs. Young their reactions never ceased to amaze either female agent. Finding Beth's and Gina's speechless responses funny Prophet couldn't help but chuckle, causing both women to glare at him with deadly daggers in their eyes. Before either of them could say a word Garcia interrupted,

"All my dear friends please listen up because I just made a major break in my search. While checking each Hilton Inn guest registration list I was also running a check on Mr. Carson Young's credit card activity. Low and behold, just like magic I found something. According to his credit card report Carson Young has been a guest at the Hilton Inn on the strip, a block away from the beach that you all were at; he even checked in under his real name. And that my friends, is just the cover page to this story…"

Consumed with curiosity over what else their tech Goddess could have found Prophet eagerly inquired,

"Well, what else does the report have to say P? Don't leave us hanging in mid air."

Keeping a sly smile applied to her lips Garcia continued,

"Well according to the hotel's records a report was filed by one of the guests staying on the fifth floor, give me a second and I can tell you more in greater detail…Here it is-Miranda Ethridge filed the report with the hotel's manager this morning. In her report Miranda Ethridge says that at around eleven o'clock last night she heard a man yelling in what sounded like a drunken rage a few doors down, across the hall from her room. The report also states that she heard that same man throwing things around in his room, and breaking things, as well as what she believed to be a child crying from somewhere inside the room. The weird thing about her statement is that she claims not to have seen any child with the man whenever he is in the hall, neither when leaving or coming."

Ingesting the giant load of information that Garcia had just distributed to them Sam questioned,

"What was the number of the room that the woman filed the report against Penelope?"

Garcia glanced down at her screen as if checking and comparing something before she answered,

"It was room 516, which is the very same room that Carson Young checked into with a prepayment for a month's stay."

Just as Sam had often mentioned, a little Garcia goes a long way. They had found the exact location of Carson Young. Now they could finally do what everyone had been itching to do since Sarah had first gone missing- go pay Carson Young a little visit, and have a discussion with him about what he had done. Their plan of action finally set into motion the Red Cell team rose simultaneously to their feet to gather their gear. Swiftly and fast like the wind Mick flew through the partitioned wall to give Chief Samuels a heads up so that he could prepare his own men. What they had been working and waiting for to happen was finally upon them, they were going to get Sarah, and bring her back to her family where she belonged.


	8. Reunion Part 1

**A/N: Here is the next chapter in the story. Sorry it took me so long to update. It was hard for me to find a good stopping point. Just so all you reader know, this is the next to last chapter of the story. The next chapter, which I am already in the process of writing, will be the story's final chapter. Now on to better and brighter things- as you can probably figure from the chapter's title, this is the chapter that Sarah is recovered! Sorry for the foreshadowing :l Like always, read and enjoy:)**

Chapter 8- Reunion Part 1

The drive to the Hilton Inn was filled with silence, no one in the three individual, and evenly distributed black SUVs wanted to talk of what was about to go down. Thanks to Garcia's quick and brilliant thinking the hotel was already aware of their fast approach, and were more than willing to cooperate with them. The true level of their cooperation would be seen when they reached the hotel.

Pulling up to the hotel loading zone all three SUVs were kept running with their lights and sirens blaring as everyone vacated them to storm their way inside. Entering the hotel's main lobby the enlarged party of law officials found it completely deserted. Registering this unusual finding in their minds the Red Cell team members, and the local police officers converged around Sam and Chief Samuels, awaiting their next set of orders. Glancing around at everyone in turn, and seeing all of their identical expressions of determination set firmly on their faces Sam spoke,

"Alright everyone listen up, this is how it's going to go down. Prophet and Beth- the two of you and Detective Deckerson will take the main elevator up to the fifth floor and start making your way to room 516. Mick- you, I, and Chief Samuels will take the main staircase up to the fifth floor. We'll be making our way to room 516 as well but at a slower pace. Gina- you and Chief Samuels' two deputy officers Bowman, and Miller will cover the fifth floor's emergency exit staircase. If Carson runs from the room we'll try and direct him your way so be ready."

A stern expression that was as hard as steel covered Sam's face as he gazed around at everyone assembled around him and asked,

"Those are each designated groups' individual instructions. Does anyone have any questions?"

No one in the assembled group of officers and FBI agents said a word. There was only as everyone stood as still as stone statues. Hearing no verbal or physical response to his question Sam gave a single nod of his head; waving his hand over his shoulder to the space behind him Sam ordered,

"Alright then, let's MOVE!"

The command to move out having been given everyone in the mass of agents and officers headed towards their newly designated direction. Walking in step with Prophet and Detective Deckerson Beth made her way over to the shinny, polished elevator doors. Silence followed them into the elevator; their guns drawn, the only sound that was heard was of the elevator itself as it lifted them up to the fifth floor. As the silence continued to build within the little metal box of an elevator Prophet, Beth, and Detective Deckerson still didn't talk, instead they each focused on the mission at hand, and what they were about to do. Then, the elevator came to a jolting halt, its doors opening onto the fifth floor; moving in a single file Beth, Prophet, and Detective Deckerson exited the elevator.

Stepping out into the hallway of the fifth floor Prophet, Beth, and Detective Deckerson kept their guns cocked in front of them as they paused for a moment to determine which way to go. Glancing quickly to the closest door on either side of the elevator Prophet pointed his gun down the left side of the hallway as he reported,

"Room 516 is this way, come on guys."

Trusting Prophet's judgment as well as reading the room number of the door that Prophet had used to make his decision, Beth and Detective Deckerson swiftly fell in line with him as he started to make his way down the hall. Reading each room number attached to each wooden door with careful precision, getting closer and closer to room 516, Beth began to silently pray that Sarah was alright and unharmed. As the three of them continued to slink further towards their intended destination there came the faint sound of a metal door creaking open at the opposite end of the hall, without a doubt it was most likely Sam, Mick, and Chief Samuels stepping out of the main staircase. Clearing her mind of any distracting thoughts Beth continued to concentrate on the current task at hand.

Keeping count of the room numbers that they had already passed Beth, Prophet, and Detective Deckerson found themselves just three doors away from Carson Young's hotel room. Bypassing the three doors that were unimportant to their mission Beth, Prophet, and Detective Deckerson came to a halt at an alcove section of the wall, in the middle of which stood the door to room 516. With a tiny glint of triumph shining in his eyes Prophet pressed his finger to his ear piece and whispered,

"Sam, we've made it to Carson Young's room, and we're about to move in."

Through all of their interconnected ear pieces they heard Sam speak,

"Alright Prophet, just be careful, and if the point should arise, shoot to disarm, not to kill. I want this guy brought in alive."

Giving Sam one last reassuring response Prophet removed his finger from his ear piece. Turning to Beth and Detective Deckerson Prophet gave them a nod of his head; walking as one the three of them stopped in front of the door to room 516. Without a moment's pause Prophet banged his fist upon the door as he loudly announced,

"Carson Young, this is the FBI and Virginia Beach PD, OPEN UP!"

On the other side of the door from within the room came the sound of someone scrambling around, followed by bottled smashing on the floor. Taking the jumbled noises as a response to his loudly spoken order Prophet took a step back and swiftly kicked the door in. Sidestepping the splintered remnants of the once intact door frame that now covered the floor Prophet, Beth, and Detective Deckerson made their way into the room, their guns raised in front of each of them. The sight that was laid out before them was a complete war zone; broken beer and liquor bottles covered the hotel floor along with pieces of broken furniture. In the middle of it all, trying in vain to make his way across the room to a section broken off from the rest of the room by a bed sheet, was Carson Young.

Feeling his anger starting to bubble up to a full boil Prophet raised his gun, and aimed it directly at Carson's chest. Taking a few steps forward, glass crunching beneath his feet, Prophet's gun never wavered from its target as he said,

"Stop right where you are Carson. Move and I'll shoot…"

Right at that moment sun light shined in through the window, and reflected off of an object hidden in Carson's pants pocket. Seeing the refracted sunlight Prophet tightened his grip on his gun as he ordered,

"Take the gun out of your pocket, and put it on the floor. Don't try anything stupid because as you can see you have three guns pointed directly at you, and none of us will hesitate to shoot you…"

Upon hearing the sincerity firmly planted in Prophet's words Carson knew that it was futile to resist, and quickly dropped the weapon onto the floor before becoming a stone statue with his hands in the air. Taking advantage of Carson's new stance Detective Deckerson swiftly holstered his gun, and retrieved his hand cuffs as he approached their frozen culprit. Feeling their annoyance and impatience rising from Carson's newly found silence Beth and Prophet stepped forward as well. Keeping her gun trained firmly on Carson Beth questioned,

"Where is she Carson? Where is my daughter Sarah?"

A look of utter confusion covered Carson's face as he countered,

"What? What are you talking about? I don't know any little girl named Sarah."

Catching Carson's mistake within his practiced response Prophet glared at him as he hissed,

"Don't try acting all dumb and innocent you Son of a Bitch. You know perfectly well who she's talking about. Besides the only thing that my colleague asked was where her daughter Sarah was, she never mentioned that Sarah was a little girl. Now answer her question, or prepare to pay the consequences- where is Sarah?"

Like a true statue Carson didn't say a word, all he did in response to Prophet's threatening words was twitch his arm towards the dividing bed sheet behind him. Having had enough of the ignorant bastard standing before them Prophet, his eyes fully blazing with anger, grabbed double fists full of Carson's shirt, and jerked him over just inches from his face. Even though she was standing beside Prophet, his present physical actions were unbeknownst to Beth. Instead her full attention was on the bed sheet divider. Carson had been trying to reach the sheeted area when they rushed in, what was behind it that he wanted to keep hidden from everyone?

Leaving Prophet's side as he continued to physically deal with Carson Beth walked over to the bed sheet partition. Ripping back the sheet Beth found what appeared to be a makeshift bedroom made for a little girl. As she took in everything within the compact space Beth's eyes immediately fell upon the bed, her eyes filling with tears at the sight of Sarah, sitting on the bed with her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms over her head and ears. Holstering her own weapon Beth raced over to Sarah's scared, huddled form. Shaking with fresh adrenaline Beth gently placed her hand upon Sarah's shoulder as she tearfully said,

"Sarah…"

Immediately upon hearing her mother's gently voice Sarah's head popped up from under her arms. Her eyes filling with tears of joy Sarah sprang from her crouched position and into Beth's open and awaiting arms. Locking her arms securely around Beth's neck Sarah let the tears she had been holding back fall freely down her cheeks. Cradling her daughter's sob shaken body in her arms Beth sank down onto the bed to sooth Sarah's tears; mixed in with her sobs Beth could hear Sarah repeatedly sobbing her name. Her own tears cascading down her cheeks Beth gently rocked Sarah back and forth as she said,

"SHHH baby, it's ok, I'm here, and so is Daddy, and everyone else. We're all here, and we're never gonna let you go. SHHH that's it just let it all out, there you go."

Right at that moment as Beth continued to rock Sarah the sheet was torn back once again to reveal Sam standing on the other side. Seeing Beth cradling their emotionally distraught daughter, safe and appearing to be unharmed, Sam couldn't help but smile as he joined his two girls on the bed. With her own tear-filled smile upon her face Beth gently turned her head to Sarah's ear, and whispered,

"Sarah, someone who loves you very much just like me is here to see you. Come look at who it is."

Removing her face from Beth's now tear soaked shoulder Sarah turned her head around to see who the person was that Beth had been talking about. Laying her eyes upon Sam Sarah's face filled with even more joy as she unlatched herself from around Beth's neck, and launched herself at Sam. Catching Sarah in his arms Sam breathed a heavy sigh of relief as he said,

"Oh Sarah, my baby girl, I'm so happy to see that you're ok. I promise that I will never let anything like this happen to you ever again."

Turning his head back to Beth Sam freed one of his arms and pulled her into a hug with Sarah as he said,

"I love you so much Beth. You, Sarah, and Wyatt, but you too are my girls."

Beth's watery smile became even bigger as she replied,

"I love you too Sam. You and the kids are my world along with our extended family."

Placing a short but sweet passionate kiss upon Beth's lips Sam asked,

"So what do you say we save Sarah from her nightmare, and take her someplace else away from here?"

Without even taking a full minute to consider Sam's suggestion Beth nodded her head in agreement. Not only did she want to free Sarah from the confines of the enclosed space, but she wanted to be free of it too; there was just something about the space that gave Beth the creeps. As one Sam and Beth rose from the bed with Sarah still locked into place within Sam's arms. Putting the confining makeshift bedroom behind them the newly reunited parents and child passed through the sheeted partition. Finding the rest of the hotel room deserted Beth looked at Sam with a confused expression on her face as she asked,

"Where did everyone go? I never heard anyone leave or enter once I went behind the sheet and found Sarah."

While re-adjusting Sarah within his arms Sam gave Beth a simple, casual smile as he replied,

"After Mick, Chief Samuels, and I entered the room I had Chief Samuels and Detective Deckerson escort Carson Young out of the room so that Sarah wouldn't have to see him again when we brought her out of the room. Of course before they could do that I had to physically pry Prophet off of Carson with Mick's help. From the look on Prophet's face I could tell that he really wanted to hurt Carson, but he managed to hold himself together. I then asked them to go get Gina and wait for us down in the lobby."

While taking a second to gently rub Sarah's back Beth couldn't help but feel relieved that Prophet hadn't actually acted on his violent emotions. With her relief showing in her smile Beth said,

"Well the guys have worked so hard to get Sarah back; I don't think we should make them wait much longer. It wouldn't be all that fair to them."

Glancing down at Sarah's calm form for a split second Sam nodded his head in agreement,

"Yeah, you're absolutely right Beth. We shouldn't delay their reunion with Sarah any longer. Let's go catch the elevator and take a ride down to the lobby."

That said, leaving the trashed hotel room behind them as well, Sam, Beth, and Sarah made their way down the hall to the elevators to join the three present members of their team for the second of three joyous and emotional reunions.


	9. Reunion Part 2

**A/N: Here is the next new chapter of the story. Sorry it took me a while to upload it. The way I see it there will be one more chapter before the story is officially complete. But now back to this story, I hope you all enjoy it. Like always read and enjoy:)**

Chapter 9- Reunion Part 2

The elevator ride down to the lobby was once again filled with silence, but Sam and Beth could have cared less. All they cared about was that they had found Sarah, and that they had her back with them where she belonged. The emotions of Sarah's rescue still for both Sam and Beth, neither of them had to speak for they knew how the other was feeling- overwhelming ecstasy and relief. All too soon the blissful silence was interrupted by the elevator's loud ding sounding within the small space; the doors opening to the lobby. Over in the lobby's sitting area, waiting just like Sam had asked, stripped of their bullet proof vests were Mick, Gina, and Prophet.

Watching Beth and Sam step off the elevator with Sarah still cradled unmoving within Sam's arms Gina, Mick, and Prophet couldn't help but smile. Having noticed the abrupt change of scenery and heightened amount of sunlight Sarah curiously checked out her new surroundings. Spotting the smiling faces of her Aunt and Uncles Sarah's face light up with joy for the third time in less than an hour; to see the smile spreading across Sarah's face, even after everything she had just been through, instantly warmed everyone's hearts.

Just like her usual spirited and active self Sarah started to wiggle around in Sam's arms with eager anticipation. Setting Sarah down on the floor she quickly shot off like a rocket headed straight for Prophet, Gina, and Mick. Maintaining her B-line course, never breaking her stride, Sarah ran straight towards Prophet. Spreading her arms out like a bird about to take flight Sarah jumped into Prophet's arms as she squealed,

"Uncle Phet!"

A little surprised that Sarah had chosen to come to him first Prophet quickly recovered; swallowing the happy two and a half year old up in his arms. Unable to hold them back tears slid down Prophet's face. Hearing Prophet choke back a sob Sarah lifted her head off of Prophet's shoulder. Placing a hand upon Prophet's newly tear streaked cheek Sarah said,

"You no cry Uncle Phet, I good. No cry Uncle Phet, please."

Releasing a watery laugh Prophet smiled, and gave Sarah a kiss on the cheek before he replied,

"Ok angel I'll try to stop crying. I'm just so happy that you're ok…I'm so sorry that I didn't keep a closer eye on you angel."

Eyes shining bright with reassurance Sarah replied,

"You no fault Uncle Phet, next time I sit 'side you, and we play t'gether. We make biggest castle ever!"

Hearing Sarah's exuberant words smiles erupted all around the team. Unable to think of anything to say in response to her kind, and loving words Prophet simply held his little angel even tighter. Stepping closer to his friend with a mock expression of sadness on his face Mick asked,

"What about me, and Aunt G, Sarah? Did you miss us?"

Without saying a single word Sarah threw herself over the slight gap between Prophet and Mick, settling herself into Mick's arms; a simple response to his question. Wanting in on the love action Gina ganged up on Mick and Sarah, making their embrace a group hug. At the same time Sam and Beth came to stand amongst their teammates. Turning to Prophet Sam casually asked,

"So did Carson say anything else after Chief Samuels and Detective Deckerson removed him from the room?"

A look of utter disgust covered Prophet's face as he replied,

"Yeah, he said that he did all of this because he wanted to prove that he was a competent father, and to get his daughter back."

Absorbing Carson's absurd reasoning Sam nodded his head as he questioned,

"And let me guess, both you and Mick had no problem giving him your opinions about what he said?"

Grinning shyly Prophet casually scratched the back of his head as he replied,

"Yeah we did, but neither one of us could help it. My anger towards the bastard literally exploded inside me. I jabbed my finger in his face as I countered- so you kidnapped other people's children, scared them, beat them, and killed them? Man that's so not the way to prove that you're a competent father…"

At that moment Mick, having placed Sarah in Gina's arms, came over to join in the conversation. Eyes glazed over with his previous anger Mick interceded,

"After Prophet said that I added that probably the only way he would see his daughter now would be with a three inch pane of glass between them, and phones to communicate through. Whether he liked it or not he was going to prison for a long time for what he did to those girls. Then if you could believe it, the bastard falls to his knees, crying his eyes out."

Consumed within his own mind by his rapidly flying thoughts Sam mutely nodded his head. Beside him Beth averted her eyes as she intently considered the meaning of Carson Young's unusual behavior. To hear that Carson had broke down crying as he fell to his knees wasn't something you'd expect a man who had already abducted and killed three other girls to do. Raising her eyes back up to meet Mick's care-softened ones Beth softly spoke,

"Looking at Carson Young's physically emotional response it's as if he had never taken the time to consider the impending consequences of his actions. Like he never thought about what it was that he was doing to all those girls…"

Seeming to have resurfaced from the depths of his rapidly flying thoughts Sam interceded,

"He was probably going through some sort of minor psychotic break after dealing with the parental loss of his daughter. He wouldn't have been able to think clearly or consider any of the consequences of his actions. He deserves every ounce of punishment he receives for what he did to those three girls, and for taking Sarah."

Hearing the stone cold hatred in Sam's final words Beth swiftly interlocked their hands, squeezing it in reassurance in hopes of consoling Sam's heated mindset. Wanting to try and lighten the mood of the room Prophet, after glancing over at Sarah cuddled happily in Gina's arms, looked to Beth and asked,

"So Beth, have you guys told Sarah and Wyatt the great news of the impending stork delivery?"

Taking a second to glance over at Gina and Sarah Beth was happy to see that the two of them were apparently clueless of the question that Prophet had just vocalized. Turning back to Prophet a look of slight annoyance covered Beth's face as she heaved a small sigh and replied,

"Yes Prophet they both know already. Sam and I told them the same evening after I had the pregnancy confirmed by my doctor that morning. They were both excited by the news. I have to say though Prophet that you used a nice choice of words, the stork delivery; we've never told the kids about the 'stork delivery service' so even if Sarah or even Wyatt had overheard your question they wouldn't have know what you were talking about."

Spotting the childish smirk start to spread across Prophet's lips Beth, while pointing her finger at Prophet's face, quickly retorted,

"And you know what, if it turns out that Sarah did hear your little reference of the 'stork delivery', I'll leave it to you Prophet to explain it to her what it means. After all you were the one that mentioned it, so you can explain it to a curious two year old."

Not expecting for Beth to respond like she did, assigning him the possible impending honor to explain the meaning of the stork delivery to Sarah, Prophet stood there in shock, with absolutely no noise coming from his open mouth. Finding the sight before him utterly hilarious Mick erupted with laughter as he clamped his hand upon Prophet's shoulder and said,

"Oh Mate, you totally set yourself up for that one. You should see your face, if I had a mirror I would let you use it, you look like a fish on dry land."

Upon hearing Mick's laughter filled words Prophet immediately came to his senses. Snapping his mouth shut Prophet quickly shrugged Mick's hand off of his shoulder, and shoved him playfully as he replied,

"Shut up man!"

Still continuing to laugh at Prophet's previous facial expression Mick swiftly shoved Prophet in return. Seeing Mick and Prophet commence their child like antics Gina decided that it was time for her to make her move. Holding Sarah balanced upon her hip Gina stood beside Beth and Sam, and said,

"Sorry to end the two stooge's' new act, but someone here was wondering when we were going to get out of here?"

Smiling down at Sarah's sweat and cheerful face Beth gently ran her hand over Sarah's curly hair as she replied,

"We are leaving here as soon as your crazy uncles stop behaving like little children. We're going to go back to the police station so that someone can check you out and make sure you're ok, and we also have a surprise waiting for you there too!"

Watching Sarah's eyes sparkle with curiosity and anticipation over her surprise Sam turned to Mick and Prophet and said,

"Alright guys, time for you two to cut that out. Save if for your next sparring session at the gym."

Just as quickly as their antics began Mick and Prophet brought them to an abrupt end. Looking at his family of teammates Sam gestured his head to the lobby's main door. With no further explanation needed the Red Cell team with Sarah inserted within their ranks made their way towards the door. Unable to contain her curiosity any longer Sarah looked over to Prophet and asked,

"Uncle Phet, what stork delivery?"

Laughter erupted amongst the Red Cell team as Prophet silently bowed his head in mock sadness. Fully aware of his designated job Prophet mentally smacked himself upside his head because of his own slightly uncontrollable big mouth. Making sure to ignore looking at the mischievous smirk applied to Mick's lips; instead Prophet turned his attention to Sarah's innocent, angelic face, and smiled as he replied,

"A stork delivery is a phrase that some adults use when talking about someone who's going to have a baby, like your mommy, and you're not quite sure if they are keeping the news a secret or not. Does that answer your question angel?"

Her eyes bright with renewed excitement Sarah vigorously nodded her head,

"Yep, me and 'Yatt so 'cited when Mommy and Daddy tells us. I's having 'nodder baby broder or sis'ter, and 'Yatt be a big broder."

Relieved that Sarah understood him Prophet allowed a sigh to blow through his lips; his job complete Prophet felt like a weight was lifted from his shoulders. At that moment the team walked through the hotel's main doors, and was greeted by the blazing sun shining brightly over their heads. Taking a second to absorb some of the warmth from the sun's rays the Red Cell team made their way over to their idly waiting SUV. Once everyone was buckled comfortably into their seats, even Sarah was buckled properly into a toddler car seat procured by Chief Samuels' secretary, the still incomplete Red Cell family started making their way to the police precinct…


	10. Checkups and Family

**A/N: Here is the latest and last chapter of this story. Sorry it took me so long to upload it, it took me longer to find a sufficient ending point for the chapter. But hopefully you all will like it. I am already starting on my next story, and will try to get that posted as soon as possible as wel. Like always, read and enjoy:)**

Chapter 10- Check- ups and Family

The journey back to the police precinct seemed to go by in a flash. In what felt literally like no time at all Prophet was parking the SUV in one of the few up close spaces in the precinct's parking lot. After freeing Sarah of her borrowed car seat everyone piled out of the extended cab SUV. Holding both of her parents' hands Sarah walked between them as they all made their way into the police station.

There to greet them as they walked into the precinct, leaning leisurely against the front desk was Chief Samuels. As he spotted Sarah, situated securely between Sam and Beth, Chief Samuels smiled as he squatted down to the floor closer to Sarah's eye level, and said,

"Well hello there little lady, you must be Sarah. Your Mommy and Daddy have told me a lot about you while I was helping them find you. I'm happy to see that you're ok, and that you're back where you belong. Now for being the strong and brave little girl I can picture you to be because of your parents, I have a little present for you Sarah…" His own smile growing bigger at seeing Sarah's excited face Chief Samuels pulled something small and shiny from his shirt pocket, and held it out for Sarah to take, "This is an authentic, and honorary Virginia Beach Policeman's badge, worn strictly by the Chief of Police. I want you to have it Sarah, to remind you of what an extremely special, important, and loved little girl you are."

Mesmerized by the shiny badge Sarah peered up to look at Beth, looking for her approval. With her own smile painted on her lips Beth mutely nodded her head at Sarah. Catching her Mommy's approving nod Sarah returned her gaze to Chief Samuels. Taking the badge out of Chief Samuels' hand Sarah gave him a shy smile as she said,

"Thank you"

Laughing softly at Sarah's soft, squeaky response Chief Samuels rose back up to his full height. Moving his gaze to Sam Chief Samuels was all business-like as he said,

"The medic arrived just a few minutes ago. I told him to go and wait in the area you and your team has been working in. I figured that that would be the best place so that you can have Sarah checked out in a moderate sense of privacy from the rest of the department, as well as for the other thing that is waiting back there too."

Thanking Chief Samuels' for his discreet descriptive announcement, and for everything else that he and his men had done to help them Sam lead Sarah and the rest of the partial Red Cell family back to their sectioned off work area. As they walked through the precinct to the back section Sarah couldn't help but gaze around at everything in amazement. The energetic atmosphere of the precinct was something Sarah had never experienced before, and it truly fascinated the two and a half year old. Even with all that was going on around her Sarah's attention quickly shifted when they walked into view of the partitioned work area. Upon catching sight of Garcia sitting at the table within the partitioned doorway Sarah started to bounce up and down on the balls of her feet like a jumping bean, filled to capacity with excitement.

Seeing Sarah's excited reaction to seeing Garcia in their work area both Sam and Beth let go of Sarah's hands. Released from her parents' grip Sarah shot off like an over charged energizer bunny towards Garcia. Reaching her in record time, like a true rabbit, Sarah hopped into Garcia's arms, and was immediately enveloped into her warm embrace. Peering up at Garcia, her face nearly split in two by her giant smile Sarah said,

"Aunt Pen, you're here. You came to the beach. You say you no could come, had to work."

Smiling Garcia squeezed Sarah even tighter in her arms as she replied,

"Yep sweetie I'm here. I finished my work early, so I came down here to join you all, and help everyone find you so that we could all be together."

If possible, Sarah's face became even brighter in response to Garcia's words. Hating to ruin Sarah's peaceful, heavenly moment Beth quietly approached Garcia and Sarah. Placing her hand upon Sarah's small region of her back Beth said,

"Sarah, I hate to cut your reunion with Aunt Pen short, but the medic needs to check you out, and make sure you're ok."

Unsure of being checked out by someone she didn't know fear flashed for a split second within Sarah's eyes as she asked,

"You here too?"

Beth gently rubbed her hand over Sarah's soft head of curls as she answered,

"Yes baby I'll be right here with you, we all will be here. No one is leaving."

Hearing Beth say this, the fear was completely extinguished form Sarah's eyes. Without saying another word Sarah reached her arms out towards Beth; holding Sarah in her arms Beth looked around their designated work area for the medic that Chief Samuels had sent there to wait for them, and found him almost immediately seated across the table from Garcia. He was young, in his mid twenties, with flaming red hair and freckles to match, wearing a dark blue Virginia Beach EMT uniform. Turning to face the quiet newly discovered presence of the young EMT Beth gave him a friendly smile as she said,

"Hi, sorry I didn't see you sitting there a moment ago. Thank you for coming here to check out our daughter, we really appreciate it. Uh… where would you like for her to sit so you can examine her?"

Smiling in return the medic nodded his head,

"It's no problem at all, you just want to make sure that she's physically ok, and I completely understand that. Um how about you have a seat in my chair, and hold Sarah in your lap so that she's facing me. Hopefully by having her sit on your lap she will feel more relaxed with me examining her."

Doing as the medic had instructed her Beth swiftly seated herself and Sarah into the offered chair. Not sure of what to expect to happen Sarah started to shake with fear. Seeing Sarah's shivers of fear the medic gave her a sweet friendly smile as he squatted down in front of her and Beth, and said,

"It's alright sweetie, there is no need to be afraid. I'm just going to give you a little check up to see if the mean man who took you gave you any boo-boos, ok?"

Nodding her head slowly Sarah squeaked,

"Ok"

Giving his head a curt nod the medic fingered the over-sized t-shirt that was swallowing Sarah as he asked,

"Are you wearing anything else under your shirt sweetie? If you are then we can have you take it off, that a way I can get a better look at you."

Glancing down at her over-sized dress of a shirt Sarah simply replied,

"I wear my ba'ding suit under it, never took off."

Happy to hear this, the medic looked up at Beth's relieved face and asked,

"Can you help her take the shirt off please?"

Wanting to remove Carson Young's foul shirt from her daughter's tiny frame Beth swiftly and carefully pulled the shirt up over Sarah's head. Free of the swallowing material Sarah sat wearing just her colorful flowery one piece bathing suit; her now bear arms and legs exposed to the station's cold temperature caused Sarah to shiver. Trying to warm Sarah's shivering arms and rid her of her newly sprouted chill bumps Beth gently rubbed her hands over Sarah's arms as she whispered,

"Don't worry honey, you'll only have to be cold for a few more minutes, and then you can put some clothes on over your suit. How about that pretty pink dress that Daddy bought you yesterday, huh? I have it with me in my bag."

Liking the sound of Beth's proposal Sarah vigorously nodded her head in agreement as the medic began her check-up. Sitting as still as a stone statue Sarah silently endured everything that the medic had her do. From shining a bright light in both of her eyes to having her move her arms and legs specific ways. In the end, other than a few minor bruises on both of her arms from where Carson had forcibly handled her, the medic deemed Sarah medically cleared. Even with the medic's positive prognosis the Red Cell team knew that it wasn't entirely true; Sarah may be ok physically but they would have to wait till later that night to see how her ordeal affected her mentally; the single down side to a man's good news.

His job completed the medic quickly gathered his materials and after placing a gentle kiss upon the top of Sarah's little hand, the medic made his exit. Feeling that she was still cold wearing just her bathing suit Beth looked to Gina and asked,

"Gina, can you get Sarah's new pink dress out of my beach bag please? Hopefully once she gets the dress on she won't be as cold."

As Gina walked over to Beth's bag and had started to dig into its depths Sam slowly stepped forward holding Wyatt in his arms. Squatting down to the floor Sam smiled at Wyatt as he pointed towards Sarah and said,

"Wyatt, look who we've found. Who is that Wyatt?"

Following Sam's finger Wyatt looked in his directed direction. Upon catching sight of Sarah sitting on Beth's lap Wyatt's face lit up like a Christmas tree, a giant smile spreading across his lips as he exclaimed,

"'Arah, 'Arah."

Upon hearing her brother's excited exclamation Sarah swiftly slid down off of Beth's lap. Stepping forward to stand beside Sam Sarah stood up on her tip-toes and kissed Wyatt on the cheek as she said,

"I missed you 'Yatt. I love you."

Reaching his even smaller hand out towards his sister Wyatt replied,

"Lov' you 'Arah."

At that moment as Garcia and Beth busied themselves with wiping away their tears Gina walked over to Sarah. Brandishing the pink dress out from under her arm Gina held it out for Sarah to see as she asked,

"Would you like me to slip this over you Sarah? You'll be warmer if you wear it."

Raising her arms up above her head Sarah nodded her head as she replied,

"Yes please Aunt G."

With her new dress pulled over her head and fixed into place Sarah couldn't help but twirl around in a circle to show off her new outfit. It was an evident fact that she was quickly returning to her normal self. Watching Sarah continue to spin herself around in circles the same thought passed through everyone's mind, 'Please God, let her mental subconscious be ok so that she doesn't have to be subjected to any of the horrible memories of her ordeal. Please just let her remain this bright, cheerful, and spirited girl.' Then, when it looked like she was going to make herself dizzy Sarah brought herself to a stop. To hear the soft giggles of joy and fun escape Sarah's lips were as angelic as the chiming of church bells; showing Sarah's pure innocence.

Absorbing the rays of happiness flowing from Sarah Mick, with Madeline cradled in his arms, smiled as he praised,

"That was very nice sweetheart, elegant just like a real dancer. You know…maybe you should take ballet classes when you get older. I think you'd be good at it…"Mick looked inquisitively down at Madeline, "what do you think Madeline? Should Sarah take ballet classes when she gets older?"

Even though she was just eight months old, and unable to understand much of what was being said to her; Madeline, in response to her father's question, smiled her toothless smile, and clapped her hand together enthusiastically. This being her usual response to everything, no matter what it was, Mick couldn't help but smile at his darling daughter. Giving Sarah a quick glancing smile Mick looked over to Sam and Beth, and shrugged his shoulders as he said,

"I guess she answered my question didn't she?"

Already smiling from seeing Madeline's enthusiastic answer Beth let out a soft chuckle as she nodded her head in agreement,

"It would appear that she did. I actually agree that dance lessons would be a good idea for her; they'll help her use up all the extra energy she always seems to have. But I think that we'll wait a couple more years, maybe start her when she turns five."

Taking a second to rise up from her seat Beth gently tapped Sarah on her shoulder. In a flurry of flying black curls Sarah looked up at Beth's loving face. Bending down slightly so that she was a little closer to Sarah's level Beth asked,

"Sarah sweetie, how about we all get out of here, and go do something fun? Maybe go back to the hotel and swim in the pool, or go look at all the shops on the boardwalk? Whatever you want to do sweetie, your pick?"

Needing only a few seconds to consider her decision Sarah grinned and jumped into Beth's open arms as she answered,

"Go see shops on 'walk…"

Lifting Sarah swiftly up into her arms Beth laughed in success as she turned to the rest of her family and said,

"Well guys, I just asked Sarah if she'd like to get out of here and go do something fun with all of us together, and she wants to go down to the boardwalk, and see what's in the shops. So come on, we don't want to waste any more time, let's get our stuff and go."

Needing no further persuasion to leave the police precinct and their newly closed case behind them, the rest of the team quickly followed Beth's suggested order, and gathered their things. Then, once everyone was ready, the Red Cell family made their exit from the precinct, to go and enjoy the rest of their vacation now that their family was whole once again. This was a vacation none of them would soon forget.

The End


End file.
